Froggy
Background Froggy is an original character from the Land of Stories series, though his backstory is loosely based on the fairy tale The Frog Princehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Frog_Prince by Brothers Grimm.As well as hints from Beauty & The Beast (transformation because of his vanity)? Discuss in the notes below! :) He is a prince who was cursed and changed into a (talking) frog; in the course of the books, the curse is lifted. His real name is Prince Charlie Charming. Appearance and Personality "Standing behind Alex and Conner was what could be best described as a frog man. He was tall, wit a wide face, big, glossy eyes and shiny green skin. He wore a dapper three-piece suit and carried a large glass jar of lily pads." I, ch 5, p. 87 Prince Charlie was cursed and canged into a frog by "a very aggressive witch"TLOS I, c 5, p. 91 who wanted to teach him not to be so vain. In The Wishing Spell, he tells Alex and Conner a little bit of his story and expresses his sadness about his frog appearance; he tells them he knew about the existence of the Wishing Spell but felt too embarrassed to go out into the world looking like a frog to use the spell.TLOS I, ch 5, p. 103 At the end of book 1, he is turned back into a prince by the Fairy Godmother.TLOS I, ch 24 His favourite drink is lilypad tea wit a few flies. Relationships Prince Charlie Charming is the fourth son of King Chester CharmingTLOS I, ch 9, p. 184. When he went missing, his brothers (Chance, Chase & Chandler) went looking for him and met their brides (Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty & Snow White) on the search.TLOS I, ch 9, p. 185 As per The Enchantress Returns, he is in a relationship with Queen Red Riding Hood and lives with her in her castle.TLOS II; ch 11, p. 162 Story 1. The Wishing Spell In the first book, Froggy is the one to give Alex and Conner the travel journal that helps them find the items for the Wishing Spell. He also saves them from the Thornbush Pit and fights along their side in the final battle with the Evil Queen. 2. The Enchantress Returns At the beginning of the second book, he is back to his frog shap to keep an eye on the outlawed animals in the Dwarf Forests. 3. A Grimm Warning Quotes ''"I've learned that the more people embrace their disadvantages, the less disadvantaged they become!"''TLOS I, ch 5, p. 92 ''"It doesn't matter how greatly you've been hurt or how much you're hurting, it's what you do with the pain that counts," he said. "You could cry for years, and rightfully so, or you could chose to learn and grow from it."''TLOS I, ch 22, p. 410 ''"I don't think anyone can ever stop loving someone entirely. Sometimes love turns to hate, but I'm not sure it's possible to stop feeling for them."''TLOS II, ch 11 p 164 (Add your fave quote here!) References Category:Heroes Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Major Characters